A confession and a gift
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Missing scene from the last episode "The Red Box",I suck at summaries just read and comment.Jello,Jisbon all the way.


**Title**: A confession and a gift

**Disclaime**r: You know how this works...

**Spoilers**: "The Red Box" you'll be a little lost if you haven't watched this one,especially with that gorgeous last scene.

**Pairing**: Seriously???

**Note:** missing scene?? dunno. This is just my take on what happened after Hightower (dunnot like her) showed up at Lisbon's office. I'm also super aware that Jane did give back the ring,I'm just dreaming that he didn't and gave it to Lisbon instead (wouldn't that me awesome?)

oh and the title...not very fond of it, I just couldn't think of anything else.

**kuddos to my beta, wickedandcruel at LJ for helping me with this one. Also big hugs to my other beta,Erin for giving birth to beautiful baby Ryan *yay***

* * *

**A confession and a gift**

I see him wandering around my office and I know, I just know he's thinking about a way to apologize for the mess he created. If only. I know him very well, he won't apologize, he'll just find a way to make me smile and that's it. He has done that before, make me smile and forget he screwed up, but this time is different, other times my job was not on the line.

Just like I predicted, he stands on the door and watches me while I finish some undone paperwork. I refuse to look at him but I still feel his eyes on me the whole time, I'm still mad at him. Suddenly, and without my permission (not that it would ever stop him) he walks into my office straight to my brand new addition: a dark red couch. Yeah, I forgot he's got a weird fascination for couches.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He shifts on the couch, obviously trying to find a comfortable position, and stares at the ceiling, frowning.

"You're not gonna find Elvis there, if that's what you're looking for," I can't help but comment. "Look Jane, I'm kind of busy here, why don't you go back to your own space?"

He sits quickly, frowning.

"You're upset."

"I'm not. I'm busy and you're intruding."

He gets up and walks towards my desk, sitting on the edge of it. I don't know why he keeps staring at me like that, I hate when he does it. I'm not gonna admit it any time soon but he sorts of makes me nervous. It's a secret I don't wish to share, ever.

"I know I'm intruding, I always do that," he says matter of factly, which I can't deny, "But that's not the reason why you're so upset. I can see you frowning."

"Jane would you please..."

"I won't stop until you tell me what's bothering you."

I sigh heavily knowing he really won't stop asking me. He could stay here all night for all he cared.

"You haven't realized what you've done, have you?" I say angrily, which he ignores obviously.

"I've done lots of things lately, so you ought to be more specific."

"I could get fired because of you, Jane and I cannot believe you don't even care."

"Oh stop it! You won't get fired," he smiles and I wonder how he can smile on something like this.

"How can you possibly know that?" I ask even more annoyed than before.

"Trust me, she won't fire you. This is all about power; she wants to let you know who is in charge."

"Why can she fire you then, if you're the one who's screwing everything up?"

"Dunno, maybe she likes me," he smiles, content at how his ego seems to lift up. I, on the other hand, am not so happy about that comment, especially since it's seems to be true.

"Of course she does, everybody loves Patrick Jane."

"Everyone but you, of course."

I look down at my work in hand and obviously decide to ignore his last comment, mainly because I'm really not in the mood to clarify that last thought.

"I'll stop loving you if you keep interrupting my work."

He jumps off the desk and walks towards the couch, lying himself down and staring at the ceiling once more.

"Don't lie to yourself woman, you'll love me anyway."

"Riiight! Since you're such a lovable person."

"You know I am."

I concentrate on my work after he seems to have fallen asleep, because seriously if I don't get fired because of him I'll get fired for being lazy, so I better finish this before...

"Oh Lisbon, I forgot I had something for you."

Jane wakes up and interrupts me again.

"Can it wait?" I ask even though I know he won't stop until he gives me his 'present' "I really need to wrap this up."

"I'll be quick, promise.

I see him running out of the office and coming back as fast as he possibly can. He's wearing that mischievous smile on his face, the one he wears when he has an idea or he has done something wrong. I'm not sure if I should be worried about it now. He holds a all too familiar red box in his hand and hands it to me, I'm not completely sure if I should take it or ignore it, but damn he looks so happy it breaks my heart to reject it.

"What's this?" I ask, curiosity taking over me.

"It's something I bought for you," he says "it's my way to say I'm sorry for screwing something up. I know it's not much but..."

"You don't have to buy me anything to apologize; the only thing you have to do is behave"

He thinks for a minute.

"Yeah, I can't do that."

"Of course." how silly of me to think he can behave.

"C'mon open it"

I take a deep, suddenly fearing the worse, and open the small red box in my head. What I see before me shocks me and leaves me speechless for a brief second. I exchange looks between the ring in front of me and Jane, who's smiling broadly at my reaction.

"This cannot be..." I whisper my eyes stock on the beautiful golden ring.

"Yes it is."

"But I thought Slocombe had taken it?"

"Actually he took a fake one, a very good one I might add."

"No, I'm sorry Jane but I can't take it." I give the ring back to him but he put it back on my hand once more. "This belongs to a museum"

"No, it belongs to you," he says stubbornly "Its beautiful and I know you love it, I can see it in your eyes."

I smile broadly, still holding the ring in my hand, but I'm happy because he surprises me. A minute he makes me feel angry, disappointed even, and the next second he surprises me with gifts like this. I'm turn whether I should love him or hate him. He pisses me off, yes that's a fact, but sometimes he's so incredible sweet and kind on his own way that I cannot help but loving him more than I ever thought I would.

"Thank you, Patrick." He smiles at the sound of his first name, thought is not the first time I use it.

"You're welcome."

We stare at each other for a couple of minute, neither of us really knowing what else to say or do.

"Can I finish my work now?" I say smiling he responds with a smile of his own

"Oh sure, go ahead." He lies down on the couch again "I won't interrupt, I promise."

Silence.

"I'm hungry," he speaks. "Wanna go and grab something to eat?"

I give up; I can't get my work done with Jane here. I sigh heavily and get up.

"Fine, you buy."

"As you wish, darling."

**THE END!!**

**Like it? hate it??? just lemme know what you think! comments (and Patrick Jane) are my crack!**


End file.
